


For You to Love Me Too

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon fluff - Freeform, Daryl Dixon in Love, Daryl Dixon is a Softie, F/M, daryl dixon - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: While Daryl loves you, he's almost afraid to touch you and isn't certain that he's good enough for you.





	For You to Love Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> Can you do an imagine where Daryl likes the reader and whenever he touches her he handles her like shes made of glass because he thinks he's going to hurt her or something. He also feels like hes not good enough. (I know thats been done a lot) 

It was awkward for you every day since you met the group on that highway all those months ago. That Daryl Dixon was either playing hard to get or he was completely oblivious. It was clear to everyone else that you liked him and you were trying to get his attention. Everyone but him anyway.

And he avoided touching you whenever possible. Whenever you two ended up alone on a run, if you needed him to hoist you up or catch you if you stumbled or fell, he got tense and he handled you so delicately but was also quick to pull away from you. You knew your feelings were one sided but did he have to make that so obvious? Did he have to rub it in your face?

You would’ve thought that being in the prison would make it easier but it was even more difficult. He somehow found a way to avoid you even more. You barely ever saw him anymore and you were surprised by how disappointed you were. It’s not like you knew him that well. Wasn’t from a lack of trying though. His guard was up constantly, his walls too tall to climb over and too thick to break through.

“We’ve got enough food to last us the rest of the week,” Rick told the group, “But we should work on finding more. Now that we have shelter, it’ll be less stressful.”

“I’ll go,” Daryl said, “Wouldn’t hurt to hunt some. Maybe there’ll be more to catch around here.”

“You shouldn’t go alone,” Rick said.

“I’ll go,” you piped in, raising your hand.

“No, I’ll do fine on my own,” Daryl grumbled, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll be okay. I don’t need Y/N’s help.”

“Daryl, you shouldn’t go alone,” Rick said, “Y/N is going with you. Both of you should start getting ready to go.”

“Sounds good,” you said. Daryl didn’t respond, just stormed off to his cell to gather his things. What could he possibly have to be angry about? Did he hate you that much? It almost made you want to corner him and confront him but you held back and just packed up your things for the run.

Daryl was loading up a truck when you came out of the cell block after changing your clothes and packing a bag. You opened up the back door of the truck and tossed your bag into the backseat. You leaned against the side of the truck, watching Daryl load the truck.

“Need any help?” you asked.

“I got it,” Daryl replied. He refused to make eye contact with you, fidgeting as he slammed the trunk shut. Even when he turned in your direction, he kept his head down and stared at the ground beneath his feet, “Ya ready to go?”

“Sure,” you muttered. You climbed into the passenger seat while he walked around to the driver’s side. Once he started driving, he’d kind of relaxed. You tried making small talk but he wasn’t really having it, ending the conversations quickly with one worded answers and irritated grunts.

“Over there,” Daryl blurted out, nodding towards a hardware store a few feet away. He turned into the desolate parking lot. The few cars that were still in the lot were either completely torn apart from people taking things from them, or they reeked with the smell of death from the decomposed bodies still sitting inside.

“Alright, let’s do this,” you said once Daryl stopped the truck in front of the main entrance. As Daryl pounded on the door in an attempt to lure out whatever walkers were wandering around inside, you grabbed your bag from the backseat as well as some guns Daryl had brought along. You turned to him holding up a handgun, “Hey, you should take this.”

“Got one,” Daryl said, banging against the door with his elbow, “You hang onto that.”

“Sure,” you said with a sigh. A few walkers did end up reaching the main entrance, banging on the window, smearing blood all over the glass with their hands and tongues hanging from their open mouths.

“You stay back,” Daryl said.

“Hey, I can handle these walkers too,” you argued. You stood behind him as he was ready to pull the doors open. But now, he was hesitating, hanging his head and bouncing from one foot to the other. You frowned, lowering your gun slightly, “Daryl? You okay?”

“Can handle it myself,” Daryl muttered.

“Then why are you hesitating?” you inquired, “If you can handle it, then open the door.”

“Just get in the truck and stay there,” Daryl ordered, “Why can’t you just listen to me?”

“Why do you think I can’t help?” you shot back, “You think I’m weak? Or stupid? What?”

“No I don’t think that,” Daryl snarled, “Just drop it and wait in the truck.”

“I won’t do shit until you tell me why,” you retorted, “Look, I’ve tried my hardest to be friendly, get to know you and to help you with things and all that stuff. But you clearly don’t like me and you don’t want me around. I don’t know why but I’m so tired of liking you and being so miserable all the time. You clearly don’t have emotions and could never like me or anyone.”

Daryl turned from the door and glared at her, “You don’t like me.”

“Believe me, after nearly a year, I think I’d know if I liked you or not,” you grumbled, “And I’ve spent all this time on you. Just forget it, okay? I’ll go wait in the truck. How about I just take one of these abandoned cars back to the prison? How about I just do that? You think I’m so incapable, you hate me so much-”

“Would you stop?!” Daryl shouted. He lowered his crossbow, leaning his head back with a groan, “I don’t hate you. I don’t think you’re weak. I just…I-I just…”

“You just what?!”

“It just ain’t like that,” Daryl muttered, “I just don’t…want anything to…happen…to you.”

Your feelings of rage softened and your body loosened a little, “You don’t want anything to happen to me? So, you do like me?”

Daryl gave you a shrug, “Yeah. I guess I do. It’s ‘cause I like you that I think…I think you should stop wastin’ your time on me.”

“Why would I wanna do that?”

“You just think you want me but you’re gonna find out real fuckin’ fast that I ain’t worth all the bullshit,” Daryl said, “Should invest time in someone that’s worth it.”

“Daryl, who the hell told you that you wouldn’t be worth it?” you said, “You think you’re worthless? Not good enough? That’s crazy! If that was the case, Rick and the others wouldn’t rely on you, they wouldn’t even bother including you in anything if they believed you were worthless. I wouldn’t have spent all this time trying to get your attention if I believed you were worthless.”

“Damn,” Daryl mumbled. He was silent for a few minutes, looking at everything he could to avoid looking at you. You both knew that the silence had gone on for too long but Daryl wasn’t going to say anything more unless you did.

“I know you don’t believe me,” you said, taking a few steps towards him. His body tensed but he didn’t protest, “I know that nothing I can say will make you believe me. And that’s okay. Because I think we can work through this. Do you wanna know why?”

“Sure,” he grunted, “Why?”

You kept walking until you were standing right in front of him. His breath quickened a bit despite him trying to hide it. You smiled, straightening out the collar of his shirt, “Because you took a big step today. You actually shared something with me today. And eventually, we’ll share more and more.”

“You ready to wait for that long?” he mumbled, lowering his head once more, “You wanna spend all that time on me?”

“It may sound silly to you but yeah I do,” you said, resting your hands on his chest, “Just this moment has been worth the wait, Daryl.”

“You might be insane,” Daryl replied, a chuckle slipping from his lips, “But…guess I don’t mind a little bit of crazy.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” you giggled. Your next move was a bold one and you hadn’t put any thought into it. You leaned in quickly to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. You were certain that would send him right back into his shell and make him push you away.

But he didn’t. It was enough to lift his head in surprise but he didn’t seem angry at all. He took in a deep breath, his blue eyes focused on your lips. He cleared his throat as he slowly leaned in, placing a kiss on your lips that was a bit awkward and he was still tense but you still returned his kiss, knowing that this was huge for him and he needed you to be kind. And even though he fumbled and didn’t know what he was doing, you still thoroughly enjoyed being kissed by him.

“Wow,” you whispered when he pulled away, “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Was it that bad?”

“No, no!” you exclaimed, “It was that good. I hope you’ll do it again sometime.”

Daryl shrugged, “Maybe. If you really wanted me to.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” you chuckled. The walkers slapping the glass caught your attention as well as Daryl’s and you sighed loudly. You wished the moment could last just a little longer but at the same time, everyone would be worried if you didn’t get back to the prison before sundown, “We should get started. Still want me to wait in the truck?”

“Nah,” Daryl said. He got back into position, getting ready to slide the door open. He gestured to the gun tucked away in your holster, “You said you wanted to help. Let’s get this started, Y/N.”


End file.
